


je mourrai pour ceux que j'aime

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Gen, Je mourrai pour ceux que j’aime, M/M, POST MOVIE spoilers really what spoilers, Post-Movie, all the cry, angst angst all the sad, i will die for those i love, if you haven't seen the movie yet, right in the pheels, seriously you should have already seen the movie, the coulson family tree, they haven't found out Fury's secret yet, this is going to hit you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would die for those I love." - Coulson family motto. </p><p>How true this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je mourrai pour ceux que j'aime

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN IN DOUBT, BLAME [THIS](http://www.houseofnames.com/coulson-family-crest). The title is in French, translated meaning "I would die for those I love." SO YES HERE HAVE ONE RIGHT IN THE PHEELS.

Clint finds the papers tucked away in Phil’s desk two days after his death, a genealogy report with a detailed family tree mailed all the way from England. Curiosity gets the better of him, Phil did mention once in passing of extended family in England, and Clint finds himself sitting in vacant office chair and thumbing through the pages. 

There are rows of names, titles, and dates, all neatly printed on a timeline. A family tree spanning so many pages. Clint skips the first few, since doesn’t even recognize half of them, but stops when he gets to the end. He recognizes those names, Phil’s parents and siblings, names he remembers from the Christmas spent at the Coulsons. 

He’s about to put the stack of papers away when the motto above the red-and-silver coat of arms catches his attention. His French is rusty at best from lack of use (no-one except Natasha really speaks French and if given a choice she would converse with him in Russian), but enough to understand the rough meaning of the words. 

Je mourrai pour ceux que j’aime. 

_I would die for those I love._

Something twists in his chest, and Clint hastily shoves the papers back into the envelope from where they came. The thoughts come unbidden to his mind, Phil with the metal blade through his chest, crimson spreading on his shirt. They hadn’t wanted him to see, but Natasha had told him, had shown him one of the few screen-grabs she’d been able to salvage. 

Clint wonders if Gary and Anne have been told about Phil’s death. They’ll probably be given a cover story given the covert nature of Phil’s work, but at the very least they should know that Phil had lived up to his family’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the ending my brain is no longer paying attention given the gravity of the situationnnn. 
> 
> Also, if I have translated the French phrase wrongly, please don't eat me. I don't speak French. Seriously, I don't.


End file.
